


Snokoplasm

by MEOW_I_am_a_cat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationship, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, and this happened, basically i thought about all the problems w that one soulmates au, except the relationship doesn't actually happen ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEOW_I_am_a_cat/pseuds/MEOW_I_am_a_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates AU where the first words you hear from your soulmate are somewhere on your body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snokoplasm

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I JUST CAN'T STOP WRITING ANGST  
> (I'm currently working on a sequel to Because I Loved You, so maybe some fluff soon if I ever actually finish it. Or it might just be more angst.)

_Funny story, I realized I’ve run out of snokoplasm, so I went to the local A47._

Dan hates his words. He hates everything about them. From what they say – what the hell even is snokoplasm, anyway? – to their placement on his body – the wrist is honestly the worst possible place in his opinion; he’d much rather have them on the bottom of his foot – to what they mean – why couldn’t people just fall in love with whomever they choose? – he hates them.

Why couldn’t they be something _normal_? Like, “Hey, Dan, nice to meet you. I’m ____.” At least then it’s a normal conversation _and_ he knows for sure it’s the right person. But _no_. He just _had_ to get, “Funny story, I realized I’ve run out of snokoplasm, so I went to the local A47.” What even is snokoplasm? What’s an A47? And who starts off the first conversation with someone you’ve never met before with “Funny story”? No introductions? No “Hello”s? Nothing? Just, “Funny story, I ran out of this thing that turns up absolutely _zero_ results when Googled, so I went to the local place that sounds from context like it should be a store but the only thing coming up when I search for _that_ is a road.” What kind of situation will he ever be in where _that_ is how he meets his soulmate?

And then there’s the fact that they’re on his wrist, so he can’t help but look at them every day. No one else he knows has them on his wrist. And it’s not like he’s soon to forget what they say. He doesn’t believe he’ll ever forget snokoplasm, whether or not he figures out what it is. So why did they have to be on his wrist? Why not his foot, where he’d hardly see them except in the shower or swimming? Why not his leg, where they’d be covered by the fabric of his jeans? Or even his stomach, which he doesn’t have exposed all that much? Or his chest? God, even his neck would do. After over seventeen years of staring at those words on his wrist, Dan’s sure he wouldn’t care if they were visible to the whole world, as long as they couldn’t be seen by himself.

Not to mention how stupid the whole idea of soulmates is, especially knowing who yours is. What about the people with blank bodies? Who don’t _get_ words to stare at? The people left wondering if it’s because they don’t _have_ a soulmate, or because they’ll never _meet_ theirs, or theirs is just mute or deaf, because it’s a new system, and of course there’ll be a few bugs, like the technicality that you have to be able to hear the words. Or even the people who _are_ deaf, so they’re left to wonder if they even have a soulmate. Or what about the blind people? Dan’s never met a blind person, so he’s left to speculate over if they’d have words at all, or if there’d be like little bumps on their skin, spelling their sentence out in Braille. But honestly, Dan thinks not having words would be a blessing. He’d be free to fall in love with whoever he wanted, not just some lunatic raving about snokoplasm. And what if he isn’t his soulmate’s soulmate? What if it’s some other guy he’s supposed to be with? Is Dan supposed to find someone _else_ who knows what snokoplasm is? Will new words appear somewhere else on him? Is he free to date whomever he wants after that?

He wishes someone could answer that question, because he’s soon to need the answer.

 ~x~x~

It happens when he’s on YouTube, just aimlessly browsing through videos in the middle of the night. He’s about to click on a new video when a different title catches his eye. Snokoplasm, it reads, accompanied with a thumbnail of a man with black fringe styled similarly to Dan’s own hair staring sternly into the camera.

Snokoplasm.

He looks at his wrist. It’s most definitely spelled the same on his screen as it is on his skin.

He clicks.

“Funny story, I realized I’ve run out of snokoplasm, so I went to the local A47,” are the first words out of the man in the video’s mouth.

Dan swears to himself. He _did_ get a lunatic, didn’t he. At least he’s a _cute_ lunatic. Dan will give him that.

He scrolls down to the comments section, typing out his own. “Hey, um, don’t take this the wrong way, but I think you’re my soulmate. Literally.”

He posts the comment, hoping the man, Phil, he assumes his name is, judging from the username, will see it.

But YouTube comments aren’t always noticed.

~x~x~

Just over 200 miles north, in a bedroom in a city just north of Manchester, Phil Lester lies in his bed, nearly asleep. As he drifts off, he absently strokes his thumb across the skin of his wrist. His parents both had their words on their wrists, and Phil wishes he could have his own there.

But then, any place would do, really. He just wants words somewhere on his skin.

Because, while Dan lives detesting the fact that his strange set of words are on his wrist where anyone can see them, Phil lives detesting the fact that his skin is blank.


End file.
